The 76th Annual Hunger Games: The Silver Star
by JoshHedley9
Summary: What if the rebellion never happened? What if Snow or Panem never saw Katniss as the Mockingjay? This story follows a timeline where Katniss Everdeen never was the spark of the rebellion.
1. Prologue

The Silver Star

The 76th Hunger Games

AN: This story is written as if the Quarter Quell was not a games where Victors competed._

Prologue:

My name is Gin Xing. I am 15 years old. I live with my disabled grandfather in District 5 of Panem. I don't have a father or mother. My grandfather is of Asian descent, hence my name, but because of my grandmother my father was born without the distinguishing features. My grandmother had died during childbirth. My grandfather is in a wheelchair because of an accident that happened at the hydroelectric dam. It was in this accident that my father also died. My mother died a month later from a broken heart.

Now here I stand before the only mirror in my house. Looking back at me is a boy whose 6'1'', has shoulder length black hair, round brown eyes and a face with sharp features. Wearing his most clean and formal white shirt, black slacks and black shoes. Readying himself for the reaping of the 76th annual Hunger Games...


	2. The Reaping

Chapter 1: The Reaping

AN: I do not own the Hunger Games, Suzanne Collins does.

I walk down the road, pushing my grandfather along in front of me. Every person in the district will be in the Justice Building Square today, hoping and praying that they or their child or sibling will not be reaped for the Games.

If I were honest, I would be slightly okay in the Games because before the accident - which was about 2 months ago - my grandfather was teaching me martial arts. My father had been taught as well but he had never been reaped.

I wheel my grandfather to the edge of the Square where I find members of his old crew from the hydro-plant and leave him there with them.

I make my way to the designated area in the square, before the Justice Building, and stand with my fellow 15-year-olds.

While waiting for the Reaping to begin, I crane my neck to look behind me so I could search for the members of my crew.

I only manage to spot the triplets, sticking out quite easily with their shocking red hair, when I hear the Justice Building's heavy doors slowly groan open. I look towards the stage to spot our mayor, Zena Bane, walking towards the mic to start the Reaping, after she finishes her piece she retreats backwards to the only seats on stage and their occupants.

One of the woman stands and waltz's towards the mic while the other just looks at her feet. A deafening boom sounds as the district 5 escort, Olriv Larstrai, taps the mic and speaks cheerily with her Capitol accent, "Welcome one and all to the Reaping of the 76th Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favour!"

I don't listen to what Olriv says while she speaks. I mainly run my gaze to the other side of the square trying to locate Alla. I didn't see her before the Reaping and I am beginning to grow worried.

I'm brought back to reality when Olriv starts to walk towards the glass orb holding the names of all the girls of District 5. Olriv's headdress rattles as she walks across the stage.

Her outfit is typically Capitol, she has on a skin tight black leather leotard with a strange looking headdress that covers her face completely except for her mouth. She also has black lipstick on. She moves quickly back to the mic when she grabs a slip and opens it swiftly and reads out the name: "Lydia Hollen!"

I turn my gaze towards a girl moving through the 18 year-olds. Her facial expression is neutral, not showing any form of emotion. Her slender form is complimented by the grey dress that she wears. Her face is made clearly visible by having her dirty blonde hair tied up in a simple ponytail.

When she takes her place on stage she focuses her gaze on one of the many buildings surrounding the square and remains unmoving.

"And now, for the boys!" Olriv says excitedly.

I continue my search for Alla while Olriv does her thing. I finally manage to spot Alla amongst her fellow "safe for the year" girls when Olriv's voice cuts through the air. "Our male tribute for this ear will be… Gin Xing!"

Wait… What…?

I look back at Olriv to see her craning her neck to try and spot the unlucky boy she just called for, her headdress rattling all the while.

Eventually Peacekeepers arrive and start escorting me to the stage - more like shoving - and I am now facing a small flight of stairs.

I look at the stairs, then at the crowd desperately hoping that someone would shout out the words that would save me, but no one does.

I climb the stairs shakily and stand next to Olriv, "Well," she beams with excitement, "let's give a warm round of applause for this year's tributes." Olriv's request is met with barely any response.

I'm going to die… I'm a tribute for the Hunger Games… I'm going to die...


	3. I'm just too good at Goodbyes

Chapter 2: I'm just too good at Goodbyes

I stand at the only window in the room that they've assigned me for my goodbyes. I look out at the main square forlornly that moments ago housed the population of my district, of my home. The next time that I see this square I will be in a wooden box.

I hear the door open and turn to see a wave of black hair charge at me. I feel her arms wrap around me and the front of my shirt becomes wet from the tears streaming out of her eyes. I look up and also find Eabard, Roman and Tyes, the red haired triplets, standing uncomfortably at the door.

The five us all work maintenance at the hydro-electric dam. The triplets and I all signed up together and Alla only recently joined us. "We'll give you some time alone together…" Tyes said as she ushered her brothers out the door. "Stay strong Gin" she forced out the last words as though she was on the verge of tears. I understood why, the three of them lost their older sister two years ago to the Games after all.

Alla looks up at me after a bit of sobbing. She starts talking to me but I don't listen to what she says, I'm too busy memorising all the features of her delicate face. Her raven black hair accentuates her green eyes and high cheek bones. Her lips form the faint shape of a heart. Her eyebrows give a quizzical look. A look that, overtime, made me fall in love with her. She was orphaned when she was five years old. She didn't have any other family members. My grandfather had known her parents so he took her in. "Please… please you must come back." Instead of giving her false hope I just simply squeeze Alla and kiss her forehead lightly.

The moment is cut short by a Peacekeeper storming in and grabbing Alla. She screams at them for more time but they don't listen, before she disappears forever she throws something at me. I catch it in the air and look to see that it is a pendant in the shape of a star of a silver chain. The stars points are shaped out of lightning bolts. I put it around my neck and look in the large mirror against the wall. Looking back is a terrified fifteen year old with a gleaming silver star around his neck.

My next visitor is my grandfather. He's wheeled into the room by a peacekeeper who leaves instantly. "Sit", I listen to my grandfather's stern voice and sit on the luxurious sofa in the room, "how much do you remember" he asks me in a hushed tone. "Everything" I whisper back. "Good" is all he mumbles. "Your main concern will be those Career's. Remember you're fast and nimble. You also know basic survival skills and you know how to fight." "With my hands and feet." I mutter. "Weapons are just extensions of your own body. Make them as if they are part of you then it will become second nature." His eyes drift to my neck to find the pendant and his eyes flash in excitement. "Where did you get that?" "Alla gave it to me" I say. "I believe that girl just saved your life." He tells me what I must look out for in the Games until the Peacekeepers come to collect me. "See you soon my boy", he calls as I'm taken away, "My Silver Star".

The drive to the train was a blur and so was the short walk to the train. Even though we were bombarded by reporters at the train station. Olriv ushered us into the train before we could be overwhelmed which I was thankful for. I take a moment to appreciate the interior of the luxurious Capitol train. The white metallic walls give off a slight cyan hue that hurts my eyes. All the furniture is made out of metal, giving a strong futuristic theme. I'm sceptical to sit at the table because of how uncomfortable the chairs look but when I do they are surprisingly comfortable.

I only stare at the delicious food before me. There is so much available that I don't know where to start. Olriv sits and plucks a hot pink cube of something and pops it in her mouth. "Don't be shy darlings. Dig in!" "Don't call me darling," Lydia says while she starts putting food on her plate, "I'm old enough to be your younger sister." Olriv looks at Lydia with glee, "Oh thank you!" I zone out on the rest of their conversation as I begin grabbing as much food as I can.

I keep eating until I hear a door hiss open and a woman saunters through and sits down heavily next to me. Her black hair is highlighted with midnight blue streaks that give it a reflective look, and the look on her face makes me shift uncomfortably in my comfortable seat. Next to me is Tazmin Graze. And she looks horrible.


End file.
